Monkey Adventures 2:To Kiss a Monkey Statue
by Coin of Light and Darkness
Summary: After endless nights of nightmares and little sleep Monkey Fist left her to find out what the nightmares meant, tricked into a deal, he never came back to her. She went to get him. He was a statue, what's the cure? He was no longer with her. Amy took him! Set after Shego and the Monkey, before Oh No! Yono! After, Oh No! Yono! And set after Graduation Part 2. Monkey Fist/Shego
1. Sleepless Nights

**To Kiss a Monkey Statue**

After endless nights of nightmares and little sleep Monkey Fist left her to find out what the nightmares meant, tricked into a deal, he never came back to her. She went to get him. He was a statue; he was no longer with her. He was taken away by Amy. What's Shego to do? What she does best of course, steal her boyfriend away and find a cure, simple right? Wrong! Shego is going to have to go through genetic mutants, Amy and Kim Possible to get her lover back, but what's the cure after that? Set after Shego and the Monkey, before Oh No! Yono! After, Oh No! Yono! And set after Graduation Part 2. Monkey Fist/Shego

I don't own anything

**Chapter 1: Sleepless Nights**

Lord Monty Fiske, otherwise known to the world as Monkey Fist looked around, he was standing in the middle of nowhere with his Monkey Ninjas and there was a gold ring protruding from the ground, "Monkey Fist, grab hold of the ring, say the chant and set me free, by doing that you will obtain the Power of the Yono!" said a masculine voice.

He didn't want to but he couldn't stop himself and pulled the ring.

FLASH!

He was standing in Yamonuchi School with a strange monkey in purple robes. Possible, the old man, the ninja girl and the rodent were there too. Possible, the old man and the rodent were stone; he had an orange symbol on his hand and for some reason it filled him with dread.

FLASH!

He was lying on the ground and heard; "You have defeated he who summoned me, now he will follow his destiny…the path of the Yono!" said the monkey and he felt himself turn to stone. He tried to scream, call out, anything, why was no one helping him? _'Shego,'_ he thought, he'd never see her again…no, No, NO, "NNNNNNOOOOOOO!"

Monkey Fist shot up in bed, eyes wide and panting loudly, looking around and realizing that he was safe in his castle. He looked at his hand, there was no mark there and he sighed in relief. He got up and silently went to the guest room and opened the door. There was Shego, fast asleep, her ebony hair splayed out around her like a halo. He sighed, she was safe. He wasn't stone. He watched her for a few minutes, marveling at how beautiful she was and musing on how they'd come to this point of their relationship. After the dance at Junior's birthday they'd gotten together and since then Shego had occasionally come to help him track down another monkey artifact or he would go to Drakken's current lair and take her out on a date or they would spar with each other and the monkey ninjas. So far they'd been dating for five months. She had recently earned a vacation from Drakken and had been spending it with him in his castle. It had been a week after she'd arrived when the nightmares had started. Shego was a light sleeper and his screams and jerking awake had kept on waking her up so he insisted that she sleep in the guest room until his strange dreams were over, she agreed, albeit reluctantly. That had been three weeks ago and they still weren't gone. It was hard on both of them, especially since they wanted to be close but better one of them lose sleep than both of them. Monty sighed and headed back to bed, hoping to actually get a few hours sleep, he sure as hell needed it. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep instantly, plagued by his strange nightmares once again.

The next morning Monty woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs and Earl Grey tea and groaned, for although it smelled wonderful, he was exhausted but his stomach growled and he forced himself to get up and go to the kitchen where he found Shego handing Chippy a banana and serving up breakfast. She was a really good cook.

"Morning Monty," she said with a smile that was reserved only for him.

"Good morning darling," he said with a huge yawn, sitting down at the table and putting his head in his arms while closing his eyes.

"Again?" asked Shego, frowning. Monty looked up at her tiredly and nodded.

"That's it, we're going to Dr D. He's got some very strong sleeping pills that he gave me once when I was sick, it was the only thing that kept me from having terrible fever dreams and from reflexively throwing plasma at him while I was asleep. You can take them and get some uninterrupted sleep, afterwards, we'll figure out these dreams and put them to rest so you can sleep in peace," said Shego and the look on her face said that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Shego, at this point, I'll take anything to just get even one full night's sleep," he said wearily, the monkey master just wanted to sleep.

"Eat and pack your bags, we're going as soon as possible," and within the hour they were ready, the monkey ninjas had strict orders to stay in the castle and the grounds and to continue training until Monkey Fist came back. Shego was driving her hovercar as fast as she could. Monty quite enjoyed the wind rushing through his hair, it made him feel awake and alive and then he smiled at Shego, who smiled back. They made good time and Shego parked the hovercar in the secret cavern that was used for the larger vehicles and doomsday devices.

They walked to the elevator and got out at the ground floor.

"Dr D!" called Shego and the mad genius appeared from the kitchen.

"Shego; you're back a week early, what's…? Good grief! Monkey Fist, you look terrible!" said Drakken. Indeed, Monkey Fist did look awful, he had bags under his eyes, his hair was even more unruly than normal; he was pale and looked completely drained.

"I feel it," he responded.

"What on earth happened?" asked Drakken.

"More like, what's been happening. To make a long story short; for the past three weeks, Monty's been have nightmares that cause him to wake up screaming, he's barely gotten any sleep since. We need the pills you gave me for when I was sick, stat," said Shego.

"I'll have to adjust them a bit since they were made for you only but it probably won't take too much time. I should warn you Monkey Fist, these pills are so strong they could knock out an elephant in two minutes," said Drakken, looking at the young man in concern.

"I'll take them, I just want to sleep," said Monkey Fist.

"Right, well, I'll need to give you a physical first, you know, height, body weight, blood pressure, all that before I even attempt to adjust the pills," explained Drakken.

Monty raised an eyebrow and looked at Shego who explained, "He may have dropped out of nerd school but he did go and do medical school after that, so the Dr. Title really is legal and earned."

"Plus, after that, I went and finished my old course online and have a Doctorate in Science too. Now that that explanation is out of the way let's go to the medical bay and start your exam Monkey Fist," said Drakken and led the way to the medical bay where Monkey Fist sat down on the bed and waited.

"Ok, first open up and say Ah," said Drakken with a tongue dispenser in his hand.

"Ah," said Monkey Fist and Drakken checked his mouth and throat. He then had Monkey Fist take off his shirt so he could listen to his heart, tested his reflexes; he inspected his eyes, ears and took his pulse.

"Ok, now, can you answer a few questions for me?" asked Drakken and the monkey man nodded.

"What's your diet like?"

"Completely balanced when at home, filled with wild fruit, what meat I can find, things from tins, cans and lots of water when I'm in the jungle or on an expedition," said Monty.

"Alright, any health problems in the family, any smoking, drinking, anything at all?" asked Drakken. Monty could see that he was being totally professional about this and very focused. He didn't think Drakken had it in him; normally the man had the attention span of a five year old and was hardly professional about anything. Hmm, maybe it was because he was Shego's boyfriend or maybe he really was serious when doing this sort of thing.

"No, all my family has been healthy. I'm a ninja, I don't smoke and I only drink at formal occasions but only a glass of wine. I don't like my decisions or judgment to be clouded and my body to suffer the consequences," said Monty and Drakken nodded.

"Right, now please hop on the scales and then afterwards stand against the height chart over there," said Drakken, pointing to the far wall. Monkey Fist obliged and afterwards he sat down and waited.

"Well, I have good news; apart from the lack of sleep, you're as healthy as a horse. It'll take me about an hour to adjust the pills; by the way, you should eat something before you take them," said Drakken.

"Very well and thank you Drakken," said Monkey Fist.

"It's not a problem Monkey Fist, you're my friend and Shego's boyfriend, that makes you part of my evil family and in this one, we look out for each other. Now, go and eat something, I have to get to work on those pills," and Monty nodded and left.

Xxxxx

"So, what's going on?" asked Shego when he came into the kitchen, she was making something.

"Apart from my lack of sleep I'm very healthy and he's working on the pills right now. He said I should eat something before I take them," said Monkey Fist.

"I figured, that's why I'm making you this," said Shego.

"What is it?"

"Salad, a bran muffin with blackcurrant jam and a ham, cheese and mayo sandwich and Earl Grey tea" said Shego and Monkey Fist smiled, it was one of his favorite lunches. All too soon it was time for him to take the pill that would allow him to sleep without dreams. He was in his room and Shego handed him a green pill. "You won't dream and we'll let you sleep until you wake up. I love you Monty," said Shego, looking at the man she loved.

"Thank you and I love you too, Sheena," said Monty, Sheena was Shego's real name and only three people in the villainous world knew it; Monty, Drakken and Duff Killigan. Monty took the pill and felt drowsy almost immediately, he began to pitch forward but Shego caught him and gently pushed him into his bed.

"Sleep well Monty," she said softly, looking at his now sleeping form. She leant down and gave him a kiss before turning and leaving, closing the door behind her. They would figure out the mystery of his dreams when he woke up.

Unknown to any of them two different people, from different parts of the world were watching them, the sender of the dreams through magical means and a woman with a broken heart via a camera Fly-on-the-wall.

"Soon, I will be free and he will follow the path of the Yono," said the one.

"She'll never have him, he's mine, all mine," said the woman.

Things were starting to happen and they were all were centered on one man, Monkey Fist.

Xxxxx

Oh boy, poor Monty, everyone is after him.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Please review


	2. A Promise and Forced Madness

**To Kiss a Monkey Statue**

After endless nights of nightmares and little sleep Monkey Fist left her to find out what the nightmares meant, tricked into a deal, he never came back to her. She went to get him. He was a statue; he was no longer with her. He was taken away by Amy. What's Shego to do? What she does best of course, steal her boyfriend away and find a cure, simple right? Wrong! Shego is going to have to go through genetic mutants, Amy and Kim Possible to get her lover back, but what's the cure after that? Set after Shego and the Monkey, before Oh No! Yono! After, Oh No! Yono! And set after Graduation Part 2. Monkey Fist/Shego

I don't own anything.

Thanks to TNI and IcyMist13 for reviewing.

**Chapter 2: A Promise and Forced Madness **

Monty slowly opened his eyes and quickly shut them again; he gently rubbed the caked sleep out of his eyes and tried opening them once more. This time, he was successful. He looked around the room and noticed a chair by his bed, had Shego sat with him sometime, watching him sleep?

"How long was I asleep for?" he asked aloud. He quickly got up, discovering that he had lot of energy, more than he had had in three weeks. That pill had worked! He hadn't dreamt at all. He took a nice, hot shower and donned a clean gi before leaving his room to find Shego and Drakken.

Xxxxx

When is he going to wake up?" Shego asked Drakken.

"As soon as the pill wears off," he responded.

"Which would be about twenty minutes ago," said a voice and Shego and Drakken turned to see Monkey Fist standing behind them with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed.

"Monty," said Shego in delight, jumping up from her seat and hugging him. It was only in these circumstances did she show her soft side and only to those who knew her well.

Monty hugged her back and planted a kiss on her forehead, "How long was I asleep for?"

"Four days," said Drakken.

"Four days! No wonder I feel so energized," said Monkey Fist and then his stomach growled and he looked sheepish.

Shego laughed, "Hungry?"

"Famished," he said. They all went to the kitchen for lunch and afterwards returned to the lounge where after Monty had sat down, Shego sat down on his lap without hesitation and he wrapped his strong arms around her, drawing her close to him and she sighed in contentment.

"Well Monkey Fist, Shego told me what you told her about your dreams, about the Yono and thanks to the scrolls you brought with you, I've managed to decipher what your dreams might mean," said Drakken.

"Well, what do they mean?" asked Monkey Fist, not sure if he wanted to know. As the world renowned expert on all things simian and an archeologist he had of course collected many scrolls, one of which had mentioned the Yono. He'd never looked through those scrolls as he'd become interested in collecting the Jade Monkeys at the same time he'd gotten the scrolls. The scroll of the Yono had been put away and he'd never give them a second thought until his nightmares and it was only in the second week of nightmares had he even remembered that he'd had the scrolls but by then he'd been too tired to do more than just take them out of his scroll box.

"Well, the Yono, also known as Yono the Destroyer, is a dangerous Deity that is the counterpart to a weapon called the Han. Making a deal with the Yono is equivalent to making a deal with the devil for if the one who unearthed him should be defeated in any manner they shall follow the path of the Yono; they'll be turned to stone and become the next Yono. There's a way to break the curse but I haven't been able to decipher that part," said Drakken, looking at Monkey Fist intently.

Monty was worried, this Yono sounded like bad news but why would he be dreaming of him? Ever since he'd regained his sanity he had stopped obsessing over being the only one to have Mystical Monkey Power, reasoning that one day the power itself would have to choose one person to belong to. He'd just have to hope that he was the one worthy of it, which was why he'd stopped searching for items of power; he had to prove himself to the Monkey God that he deserved to be the Ultimate Monkey Master. It was also much more rewarding and less painful.

"I'm confused as to why the Yono would want me. I've stopped craving more power because I now know that one day that what power is meant to be mine shall be mine when the time is right, remember my accident?" asked Monkey Fist.

Drakken did remember, it had been before Shego and Monkey Fist had started dating. Duff had been visiting him and Shego when they'd gotten a call and had answered to hear the frantic screeching of monkeys. Knowing that Monkey Fist had gone to Africa to track down some monkey artifact that could grant him power certainly helped them track him down. The monkey that they'd met while trying to find him, Chippy, had shown them the way and they'd found Monkey Fist, buried under a mountain of rocks, unconscious and bleeding, he'd been practically half dead, if it hadn't been for his monkeys he most certainly would have died. They dug him out and Drakken and Shego stopped the bleeding and set the broken bone in his left leg while Duff and the monkeys made a stretcher to carry him back on. They'd gotten him back to Drakken's lair and had feared for his life as he fought to come back to them. He'd healed quickly once regaining conciseness and told them of how he'd found the artifact but Possible and Stoppable had stepped in. Possible had kicked him into the mountainside; that part had been weak and when he'd crashed into it, it had buried him. Stoppable, he had wanted to stop and help but Possible had said no, they needed to get out of there and she'd dragged him away before he could protest further. The whole ordeal had taught Monkey Fist a big lesson and he'd vowed not to go after power that wasn't his. It had given him a big shock, enough to snap him back into sanity, just like before the jade statues, before his obsessions had kicked in. The fact that this Yono character was contacting a changed man was worrying.

"So what can we do?" asked Shego, breaking the silence.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to go to Japan and find that out…by myself," said Monkey Fist.

"NO! I'll come with…" and Shego was silenced with a sweet and brief kiss from Monkey Fist, who then pulled away.

"Shego, you're the most important person in my life, I'm not having you come with me because I don't know what will happen and I won't put your life in danger. I must do this alone, this is my fight, my responsibility and I must be the man that you know me to be and face this head on in order for our lives to go back to normal. I promise you Shego, that whatever happens, no matter what, I will come back to you. I swear on my honor as ninja, my lordship and my soul that I'll come back, I promise," said Monkey Fist. Shego started to cry, Drakken left, knowing that Shego hated to appear weak and it would be better for his health to leave. Monkey Fist was a man of honor and Drakken was sure that he would come back to Shego.

Shego clutched Monty's gi and buried her face in his chest, "You better keep your promise Monty or else I'll hunt you down, fry your fur off and make it into a pair of gloves!" she sobbed and Monty threaded his hand through her lustrous, thick black hair and buried his face in it, marveling for the thousandth time at how soft it was and breathing in the scent of cinnamon and hydrangeas.

"I'll make sure to come back then if that's my fate if I don't return," he said, attempting to lighten the mood. Shego let out a sound that resembled a half sob half giggle and then they pulled away from each other. Monty looked into his lover's jade eyes and said firmly, "I will come back. I love you Sheena." She got off his lap and he stood up, then Shego pulled her towards him and they embraced.

"I'll be waiting for you. I love you too Monty," said Sheena, for a moment she wasn't Shego, hardened and fearless mercenary who had an evil reputation to be proud of and that made others fear her. No, just for this moment she was Sheena, a young woman in love who feared for her loves life.

Monty then let go of his lover and walked out of the lair, outside he saw Drew filling up one of his hover-cars and then he looked at him. "This will get you back home and to Japan before you need to refill it. This one is bigger than normal, fully capable of holding your monkeys," said Drew, who then looked at him sternly, "You'd better keep your promise to Sheena, Monty or else, remember, that young woman is like my daughter and that means that I have the right to hurt the boyfriend who hurts her and I am very creative. So like I said, you'd better come back to her."

Knowing that Drew wasn't joking, for if there was one thing the mad Dr was serious about it was Sheena, Monty nodded and said, "I already gave her my word and I'll give it to you, I will come back to her and I'd never break a promise unless I was rendered utterly incapable of seeing it through."

Drakken nodded and then smiled, "Go on Monkey Boy, get out of here, find out what's going on and get back here as soon as possible."

Monty nodded and hopped into the hover-car and drove off into the sky, with Drew watching from the ground and Shego watching from her window. "Come back to me Monty, please," said Shego softly.

Xxxxx

Monkey Fist landed on his ground and called his ninja's. He stocked up on supplies and was ready to leave for Japan, he just had to call Shego and then he'd be on his way. A short conversation later with a promise to call when he could Monkey Fist left his castle and flew to Japan, ready to solve the mystery of his nightmares.

As soon as he crossed the border into Japan, a force more powerful and evil then he'd ever felt invaded his mind and brought forth his old power obsessed, insane self while he was pushed to the deepest corners of his mind. The force laughed darkly as it directed him to where it wanted him to go.

'_No, stop it, get out of my mind! I'm not that person anymore, I've learnt my lesson, let me go!'_ cried Monkey Fist, trying to gain control but to no avail, the evil force was too powerful and he was knocked back. They arrived at an empty place and he ordered his monkeys to begin digging to uncover what the force wanted him to unearth and he could only watch helplessly as Chippy and the others dug.

"That's it, keep digging. We're getting close, I can feel it!" he said and yet it wasn't him, Monkey Fist wanted to tell his monkeys to stop digging but he couldn't. He was filled with dread as the monkeys started digging with their hands and he rushed forward, demanding to see it. There was a ring protruding from the ground and although Monkey Fist didn't want to, he pulled the ring up, making the Dark Temple of the Yono appear. He put his hands together and chanted, "Simi an… Mon kay ala ono… A waken Ser vant Yono…" From on top of the temple a figure appeared, it shed the cloak and a short monkey dressed in purple and gold appeared.

Monty's gut filled with dread and fear. He was Yono the Destroyer and he cringed when his poor monkeys were shocked by the Yono's powers. Ouch! That hurt! Why was he such a fool? Monkey Fist gasped in horror as his hand reached out to shake the Yono's.

'_No, no, no, stop, you're not in your right mind! Don't do it!'_ he screamed, trying with all his might to regain control of his actions but he couldn't, the dark cloud of evil was in his way and it was too strong to push through. _'Am I really that evil and terrible a person that there is no goodness in me that I can use to fight this?'_ he asked himself, it was a depressing thought and his despair only increased the power of evil in his mind. He could only watch in horror as the mark that haunted his nightmares appeared on his hand.

'_Oh no, oh, Shego, I wish you were here with me,'_ he thought and he began to glow pink and warm red, he noticed the dark cloud squirming in discomfort and realized that thinking of his lover made him strong, she was his strength, his goodness. He began to focus on his memories of her and their time together and very, very slowly the dark cloud receded. However by the time he'd made any headway he'd already done so much damage. There he was, standing at the top of the temple, next to a stone statue of Kim Possible, it actually _was_ Possible, he realized and there, on the ground were statues of the rodent and Master Sensei , with the young ninja girl beside them, she was not stone, the school of Yamanouchi was destroyed. His shock and disgust at the horrible scene prevented him from realizing that he was now crouched down and talking to a cute little girl. He was jolted back to the here and now when Stoppable tackled him, saying to stay away from his baby sister. He hadn't known that the boy even had a sister.

He watched as his monkeys attacked the boy and the Yono attacked the baby. She was the Han, the weapon that his scrolls had spoken about. He watched as she danced out of the way to some music called the Flippies and to his horror, she dragged him into the fray, causing some very near misses from the Yono's powers. He fell to the ground after the child had finished dancing on his face. He felt the insanity leave him and he was in control of his body and mind once more. He began to get up but it was not to be as he heard those dreaded words that had been in his dreams;

"You have defeated he who summoned me, now he will follow his destiny…the path of the Yono!" said the monkey and he felt himself turn to stone. He tried to scream but found that he couldn't. He was on the top of the temple and felt it sink into the ground.

"Path of the Yono…Path of the Yono," said Stoppable and darkness claimed him as the temple finished sinking. He was never going to see Shego again.

'_I'm sorry Shego, I couldn't keep my promise,'_ and he wept.

Thousands of miles away Shego woke up with a jolt and a feeling of dread settled in her stomach, "Monty, what's happened?" she whispered and then, she somehow knew that something terrible had happened to her love and she dashed out of bed and into Dr D's room, they were going to Japan!

Xxxxx

Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. What do you do think of the other sides of Monty and Shego and Monty in his mind? Let me know in a review.

Will Monty ever be able to keep his promise? Find out in a chapter coming soon to you.


	3. Time and Saving the World

**To Kiss a Monkey Statue**

After endless nights of nightmares and little sleep Monkey Fist left her to find out what the nightmares meant, tricked into a deal, he never came back to her. She went to get him. He was a statue; he was no longer with her. He was taken away by Amy. What's Shego to do? What she does best of course, steal her boyfriend away and find a cure, simple right? Wrong! Shego is going to have to go through genetic mutants, Amy and Kim Possible to get her lover back, but what's the cure after that? Set after Shego and the Monkey, before Oh No! Yono! After, Oh No! Yono! And set after Graduation Part 2. Monkey Fist/Shego

I don't own anything.

I give credit to Mysterious Storyteller for her fics inspiring me/giving me some ideas for this and future Monkey Fist fics. Thanks girl, you rock.

For Monkey Fist Appreciation Day! Let's give a big hand for our favorite monkey man!

**Chapter 3: Time and Saving the World**

Shego and Drakken found Monty's hovercar; it wasn't hard since Drakken always planted tracking chips in them.

"Where to now?" asked Shego.

"I can't get a fix on him, the chip he let me put on him, it isn't responding, like it's broken or something…" Drakken trailed off at seeing Shego's worried look. "Don't worry Shego, remember, Monty's monkeys listen to you, you could try calling them," said Drakken.

She nodded and then called, "Monkey Ninjas! Come to me!" There was nothing to be heard for a few minutes and then a rustling could be heard. Out of the bushes came a monkey that Shego knew very well, "Chippy!" she cried and the monkey bounded to her and leapt into her arms. She cradled the monkey for a few minutes, Chippy was her favorite and she was glad to see him. Then she put him down and asked, "Chippy, where is Monkey Fist? Did something bad happen to him? Where is he?"

Chippy jumped up and down, nodding his head and pointing in the direction he had came from. "Ok, can you take us to him?" Chippy screeched and turned, leaving Shego and Drakken to follow him. He went very fast and Shego and Drakken were soon running to keep up with him.

"Where do you think he's taking us?" asked Drakken.

"What do I look like? An expert on Japanese mountains?" snapped Shego at her employer.

"No need to get angry," muttered Drakken but let it go; Shego was upset and wouldn't be happy until Monkey Fist was back with her again. Chippy led them to an empty space and pointed to the ground with ooks and screeches. The rest of the monkey ninjas were there as well, looking sad.

"He's there? Buried" asked a shocked Drakken and Chippy jumped up and down.

"Let's get to work," said Shego, flaring up her plasma and aimed it at the ground, uncovering a gold ring. She grabbed it and pulled. Then she, Drakken and the monkeys all jumped out of the way as a temple rose up from the ground. Shego gasped in horror at the statue that was standing atop the temple, "Monty!" she screamed and sank to the ground in despair.

Drakken looked alarmed, at Monkey Fists statue and Shego's reaction and knew that he had to do something. He shook Shego's shoulder roughly, knowing she wouldn't respond to any other way right now, "Shego! Snap out of it and let me help you get him down from there! We can't say the chant otherwise we'll be forced into making a deal with him as he's now the next Yono. The best thing to do is get him away from here and try and find a cure in his scrolls but you need to get a grip!" he snapped. Shego did snap out of it and almost fried him but caught herself, he was right, they had to get him away from here and back to the lair. Together with the monkey ninjas they got Monty down from the temple and all the way to where they'd arrived. With Shego in the smaller hovercar with Monty the statue and Drakken in the larger one with the monkeys they drove back to their current lair. Dragging Monty inside they then looked at him, his arm was outstretched, begging someone to help him.

Shego couldn't stand it and turned and left for the privacy of her room. Drakken ran a hand through his hair, "Gods Monty, how the hell did you get into this mess?" he asked the statue of his friend. He then sighed and turned to go to his lab, where the scrolls were to see if he could find a way to free Monty from his stone prison.

Xxxxx

Drakken sighed and looked at Shego who was reading the paper, he knew that she was trying to play off that everything was fine, but it wasn't, nothing was fine. He still hadn't found a cure in the scrolls for Monkey Fist and Shego was getting more and more depressed and angry by the day and the monkeys were beginning to act up. He tried to make conversation, "I'm telling you getting the floors refinished, was money well spent. They look fabulous. You know we really should have had the place repainted while we were at it, I mean, you know, in for a penny, in for a pound."

"Well it looks like Dementor won't be using the timeshare for a while," said Shego in a monotone and disinterested voice.

"Oh what happened? Busted by Kim Possible?" any chance to gloat over Dementor was good by him and Shego was talking, which was even better.

"No," said Shego.

"Busted by her sidekick, whatshisname?"

"No."

"The Naked Mole Rat?" he asked.

"No," she was still talking in a monotone.

He looked over her shoulder and read, "Cousin Larry. Hm, never heard of him," he said.

Xxxxx

This was bad, they had just moved to the new lair after Drakken's plant plan backfired and now he had been beamed up by a spaceship. She groaned and put her hand to her head. She did not need this right now! It had been over a month, going on for two and they were no closer to freeing her boyfriend than they were when they found him. She ran inside and called the monkeys. "I need you all to stay here and guard Monkey Fist, don't leave unless you have to and don't let anyone in. Chippy, you're in charge," she said and Chippy screeched and nodded. She took one look at the statue that was her boyfriend and then left, she had to get to the Space Station.

Xxxxx

Good garden party? Come on, couldn't he think of something better to say? Ah, the sidekick noticed her. She lit up her hands.

"Hey, I know that glow! Wait! Ok, is this good or bad?" Stupid question much? Honestly, he should be grateful that she was here. She jumped and slashed at the robots legs, causing it to fall and free the buffoon and Kimmie's dad. The buffoon had actually worn rocket boots, to think he'd actually planned ahead.

"Okay, where's Miss Priss?" she asked, walking up to them. They pointed up to the sky. "Great, I was banking on Kimmie to do her save the world thing," she said.

"Where's Drakken?" asked the sidekick.

"See previous," she answered. They got into the Space Station and Kimmie's dad showed them the Kepler 2. After his plan had been laid out she'd smiled and practically ripped the suit off him and had her and the sidekick in the ship before he could blink.

"Is he always this excitable?" she asked the teen.

"Yeah, he doesn't have the same missing trouser experience as I do," he said it like it was something to be proud of.

"I needed the spacesuit," she shrugged and then launched the Kepler into space. The teen was ignoring her order for silence and talking about been scared. She had to admit, that she was scared when they came face to face with the mother ship. The sidekick then had to use his stupid catchphrase when he was proven right about the garbage chute. She landed them inside and found Drakken and Kimmie almost immediately.

"Shego…uh, about time ya got here," said Drakken, they couldn't display anything in front of the heroes; it was bad for their images.

"Yeah, yeah, I've got a lot on my plate now, so you know, just…"

They found the OFF switch and then she was teased by Kimmie and the jolly green giants about having a thing for Drakken, gross! That was just wrong sick. The man was practically the father she never had while growing up.

They escaped with Kimmie borrowing some sort of hover jet. She grabbed Drakken; he said he had a plan to save the world, not that he would say the words.

**The lair**

They arrived at the lair and Drakken punched in the code to get the mutagen.

"So you and your little plant potion are going to save the world?" she asked in amusement.

After his answer of yes and something about victory, things got a little hairy with the machines barging in on them but they made it out safely.

**Sometime later **

"For Lorwardia!" cried Warmonga.

"Forget it!" Shego said and used her plasma to rip through the air speeder that Warmonga was using.

Xxxxx

Drakken went off to use his plants on the other robots. Kimmie was down and out and she could barely move. Shego then witnessed the power her lover was so passionate about. She was amazed but also angry; Monkey Fist should be the one to wield this power, not the sidekick! She watched as the two aliens were destroyed and the sidekick came down and went back to normal.

Drakken flew in, "Wait, what happened? What did I miss?"

"I'm not sure but I think the sidekick just stepped up, Monkey Style," said Shego.

"Monkey Style? Nnngh, what's that?"

"Ya had ta be here," she replied.

Xxxxx

He was gone, Monty was gone! The monkey ninjas were all lying on the ground, injured and beaten, they had done their best but they hadn't been able to prevent someone from taking her lover away. She collapsed into Drakken's arms and actually cried; now she'd never get him back!

Xxxxx

It was Drakken's award ceremony and she was there with him, in her long green dress, she smiled at him as he went up to the podium and they both looked out at the crowd, there were all the villains and her brothers… wait a second! MONTY! He was there in the front row, still a statue but he was there, but how? She couldn't bring herself to ruin Drakken's moment to shine so she kept quiet.

It was later that she learned that it was Amy who had kidnapped Monty and who had hurt the monkeys. She overheard her bragging about it to Adrena Lynn. Shego was furious and vowed to get her lover back and set him free.

Xxxxx

I hope you liked it.

Please review.


	4. Rescue and Release The Kiss

**To Kiss a Monkey Statue**

After endless nights of nightmares and little sleep Monkey Fist left her to find out what the nightmares meant, tricked into a deal, he never came back to her. She went to get him. He was a statue; he was no longer with her. He was taken away by Amy. What's Shego to do? What she does best of course, steal her boyfriend away and find a cure, simple right? Wrong! Shego is going to have to go through genetic mutants, Amy and Kim Possible to get her lover back, but what's the cure after that? Set after Shego and the Monkey, before Oh No! Yono! After, Oh No! Yono! And set after Graduation Part 2. Monkey Fist/Shego

I don't own anything

**Chapter 4: Rescue and Release; the Kiss**

Drakken looked at Shego helplessly as she took out her frustrations on a punching bag that hadn't been destroyed by the robots. He couldn't believe it, Amy had captured Monty, was she really that infatuated and desperate that she would deliberately steal Monty in statue form, all the while knowing that Monty was _Shego's_ boyfriend and held no interest in her? He sighed, he already knew the answer and he looked at the recovering monkeys. They had put up a great fight but Drakken suspected that Amy had brought a couple of her mutants with her incase, whether for protection from the invasion or incase of any defenses of his he didn't know. He heard something snap and turned to see the rope holding the bag had untwined and Shego was staring at the floor.

"Shego, Shego listen to me, Amy would most likely take Monty to her house and not her snow mountain lair so I suggest that you wait until tonight and then make your move to get Monkey Fist back. I'm going to work on an idea that'll make it easier for you to get past the mutants so go and rest up, tonight is going to be a big one for you," he said and Shego stared at her boss, he sounded so confident that she could do it. She knew she could rescue her lover, she was the best in her field after all but would it be as easy as Drakken said? No, she couldn't afford to think like that now and Drakken was right, she needed to rest, tonight she was rescuing Monty from that…that woman.

Xxxxx

Ok, good luck Shego," said Drakken as he gave her a remote control that he said would do something to Amy's mutants.

"Aye lass; ah hope good fortune is wit' ye," said Duff, he'd come around earlier. He hadn't believed that Drakken had gone good, he knew his friend better than that. He also knew the whole situation with Monkey Fist and he pitied the poor boy.

"We'll keep on looking for a cure, now go," said Drakken and Shego nodded, smiling grimly.

Xxxxx

Shego landed on Amy's roof and using her plasma, cut through the skylight and entered her home. It was just as she remembered it. Shego wondered where Monty would be kept, hopefully not in Amy's bedroom, the very thought made her skin crawl. She checked in Amy's bedroom first and was relieved to see that Monty's statue wasn't there but her dog lobster thing was. The mutant growled at her and Shego quickly pointed the remote that Drakken had given her at the hybrid. A beam lanced out and struck the mutant, it glowed for a few second and then was split back into a dog and lobster.

"Whoa, Dr. D, you've outdone yourself this time!" exclaimed Shego and then she had an idea, one that would put Amy out of business. However just as she was about to gather up the two animals she caught sight of some of Amy's Cuddle Buddy collection and a wicked grin crossed her face before she fired up her plasma. She took aim and then fired off a volley of her plasma at the set of plush that Amy prized so highly. They all went up in flames and there was nothing left except for scraps of fabric and stuffing.

"Let's see if I can't destroy all of them," Shego sneered and started working her way through the house, blasting all the Cuddle Buddies she came across and all Cuddle Buddy paraphernalia, including posters, mugs, stickers and anything else she could find. By the time she was finished she'd gone through the whole house and had destroyed everything to do with Cuddle Buddies. She then went down into Amy's lab where she used the remote to separate all of Amy's mutants, after dodging a few of them, such as the rabbit rhino and then she set them free to rampage through the lab, adding her own plasma blasts to the destruction. There was nothing left of the lab when she and the animals were done and even more Cuddle Buddies had been destroyed.

There was one thing that bothered Shego and that was that Monty was not here at all.

"Great, looks like Monty is at Amy's old snow mountain hideout," she groaned and called up Dr D.

"Shego, what's wrong? What's taking so long?" he asked.

"He's not here and I've been doing some redecorating of Amy's house," said Shego and then heard something.

"Shego?" asked Drakken and she shushed him over the phone. She then heard a scream and grinned. With the phone still on she made her way up the stairs and peaked into the living room where Amy was standing with tears in her eyes and behind her, in a child's wagon was Monty! Shego quickly went down to the destroyed lab again and told Drakken what she'd just discovered.

"I need you to do one thing for me Dr D, go to Amy's other hideout and destroy it and if you can, whip up a second remote for any of her mutants that are there," said Shego. Drakken chuckled darkly and said that he would do so. She hung up, got herself and the animals out of Amy's house and used the animals as a distraction.

"No, not my babies! Who did this? Who could do this?" Amy wailed, having gone outside to see all the animals she'd used for her creations were back to normal. Amy then rushed down to her lab and Shego's ears were met with another wail which was music to her ears. With Amy down in the lab Shego seized this opportunity and grabbed Monty's statue,

hauling it into her hovercar and making her escape. With any luck Amy would be too busy to notice that he was gone until much later.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it Amy?" asked Shego to herself as she drove her and Monty home to the lair. She glanced at her lover's solid form, she would get him back.

Xxxxx

"Well Blue boy, where shall we start first?" asked Duff, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"We start by separating the animals," said Drakken, grinning evilly and holding up his new remote. He and Duff were at Amy's other lair like Shego had asked and were getting ready to cause some chaos. Drakken aimed the remote at the mutants in rapid succession, separating all of them in about five minutes. They then released them and the animals went rampant in the lab.

Killigan found the rest of the Cuddle Buddy collection and he and Drakken had a ball using the exploding golf balls and vines to destroy the collection of plush. By the time they were finished there was no more lab and the animals were running around in the snow. The two villains shrugged and figured that the police would gather them up sooner or later. They returned to the lair where Shego was waiting for them.

"About time, so how did it go?" asked Shego as though she was talking about the weather instead of the destruction of her boyfriend's kidnapper's lair.

"It couldn't have gone better, everything was destroyed," said Drakken proudly.

"Aye, so did ya get Monkey boy?" asked Duff and Shego pointed to the middle of the lair where Monty stood in all his statue glory.

"Yeah, now, Dr D, please tell me that you have good news for me concerning his release," said Shego, looking at Drakken hopefully.

"I…I'm sorry Shego, the scrolls have nothing, just a recipe for curing the common cold, there's no cure written down on the scroll…because no one has ever been freed from this curse, ever," said Drakken sadly.

"No, no, no, it's not true, you're lying!" shouted Shego.

"I'm so sorry Shego," said Drakken and Shego ran over to Monty's statue and threw her arms around him, crying. The sad scene and knowing that the two young lovers would never be together again drove both Drakken and Duff to tears but then Drakken noticed something, their tears weren't falling to the ground, they were going towards Monty's statue. "Shego, look!" said Drakken and she started back, looking on in amazement as Monty began to glow a beautiful blue. Her tears fell and drifted to Monty, landing on him and causing him to glow pink, nothing else happened though.

"Shego, try kissing him, hurry!" exclaimed Drakken. He hoped that his sudden flash of inspiration was the cure. For once Shego listened to Drakken without question and kissed her stone lover. Monty glowed ever brighter and magic beams of blue light began to shoot down from the sky. Shego stepped away from Monty and Drakken pulled her back as he was lifted into the air. The stone began to crack and light shone from him. First his feet were free and then his hands, then his body and finally, his head, his left hand glowed and the orange seal that was on it broke in two and disappeared. Monty was lowered to the ground and the light show stopped.

Shego stepped forward and then back as Monty began to move.

Monty felt the hard, cold floor beneath his hands, he could feel! The scent of plants and monkeys assailed his nose, he could smell. He took in big gulps of air and heard his monkeys screeching in delight, he could hear. Then slowly opened his eyes, he could see. He slowly pushed himself up and stood unsteadily on his feet, looking at his hands as though for the first time. He heard something behind him and he turned to see his friends, his monkeys and…Shego, she was there, staring at him. Monty didn't know how but somehow he knew that she was responsible for helping him keep his promise to come back to her. How long he'd been stone he didn't know but he knew that there was a lot of catching up to do and he didn't mind a bit.

"Shego," his voice, so strong, how she'd longed to hear it for so long.

"Monty," her voice, it was that of an angels, he thought he'd never hear it again.

They stood and looked at each other and then, it felt like eternity and yet, it was less than a second and they were in each other's arms, with tears streaming down their faces and sharing the most passionate, the most intense kiss ever, only a few kisses have ever been recorded to rate on this type of scale and this was one of those kisses.

"You came back," whispered Shego. There was so much to tell him and but there was no rush, there was plenty of time. She groaned as he kissed her harder, gods she'd missed him. She clutched him tightly and he ran his fingers through her hair, she shivered, there was going to be a lot of making up later on.

"No, I came home," Monty whispered back and they kissed again. Oh, Monty thought, she tasted so good, her lips were so sweet and soft, he pressed against her hungrily, and she responded, an air of desperation around both of them, a desperation to be as close as physically possible without doing anything indecent.

Drakken and Duff were also crying with joy but even as they watched the reunited couple Drakken couldn't help but wonder what else was in store for the couple. Well, only time would tell but he felt that as long as they were together they would overcome any and all odds. Drakken's musings were interrupted when Shego and Monty broke their kiss.

"I love you," the two lovers said at the same time and the sun shone down on them as they kissed once more, it was a beautiful sight.

Drakken smiled, Shego was happy, Monty was back and now all he needed to do was to build up his evil reputation again, oh joy.

The End

Xxxxx

It's the end folks, stay tuned for the upcoming sequel Monkey Curse.

Please review


End file.
